


I´m standing in front of you (we´re broken people)

by Elie



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Altarnative Universe, Angst, End of the World, F/M, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, KOL DIDNT DIE WHEN HE DIED SPOILER ALERT, Love, One Shot, SO, Sad, The Mikaelson Family, Tragic Love, written before kol fucking died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol teaches Davina about the end of the world. (or Kol breaks Davina´s heart in a new way because she was sure she would get her forever with her always.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I´m standing in front of you (we´re broken people)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fiction is a lyric from Twenty One Pilots song "Screen". I´ve also gotten a line Kol says from the song "Smile" by Mikky Ekko (Smile, the worst is yet to come). Plus there´s a quote Kol says which I got from an actual line Kol/Daniel Sharman had in The Originals ("There was never room for me at the table"). 
> 
> I don´t own any of the characters (literally none of them), I just came up with the plot and all of this story which isn´t canon.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you´ll enjoy it!

“Davina.. if something, if I don´t..” For once it seems like Kol has problems finding the right words. She kinda wishes he would never find them just because she´s so uncertain about what will happen to them in only a few minutes. If they could just stand here forever and search for the right words to say, she would not mind that much at all. He do find them though, the words he´s looking for. “Please just, take care of those around you yeah? I promise you, an eternity alone is so much worse than not having an eternity at all. I might not be there to remind you, so you need to promise,” his voice is hoarse and tired. 

Davina stares up at him. “Kaleb..” she starts. He hushes her. “You know, my name is Kol,” he says jokingly, slipping into that cold facade he had when they first met. Davina roll her eyes. “But I´m not kidding around darling, you have to promise me,” he gives her hand a light squeeze. 

“You can´t go Kol, what - I don´t know what to do, you still -“ “Davina, stop. You´re strong and, I dont say this very often, you´re an amazing witch,” he lets go of her hand to stroke a loose strand of hair out of her face. Davina finds she can´t look into his eyes. Kaleb´s eyes that is filled with Kol. If Kol manages what he wants after the battle, if he survives Dahlia and manages to cast the spell that is supposed to bring his real body back. If Kol survives..

Will real body Kol´s eyes still look like that? Filled with so much history, pain and understanding? Filled with magic? Filled with Kol. Kol who she may loose forever and she´s never actually met his real body. She doesn´t know if she wants to either. Cause will he still be hers then? 

Because how can it be the same when it´s not Kaleb´s body and Kaleb´s voice? When it´s not Kaleb´s hands holding hers, not even his eyes, not really. When Kol is nothing that actually is Kol to her. He might not even still be a witch, he may become a vampire again. Their magic connection.. it´s something she´s never felt before and she don´t know if she can survive losing it.

“Don´t think so hard love, it´ll be okay in the end. Always is, even if you don´t see it just then,” Kol whispers. She hears it clear as anything, as if her ears were only turned to pick up his words. She hates the finality in his voice. Like he has some understanding of the world that she doesn´t.

But then again, he´s a thousand years old and she´s only seventeen. Maybe he has some sacred knowledge about foreign beliefs from a people who died out long ago. 

“They all say you are a psychopath..” Davina starts, the words tastes weird on her tongue. They´ve never talked about this before. Never talked about who Kol was, is? How everyone seems to shiver in fear when his name is said. 

Kol smiles that smile that makes it look like he has a thousand secrets she will never know. He stops her before she can say anything more. “We´re all a little psycho, it´s just that not everyone likes to play into that side of them,” he grins. It doesn´t reach his eyes, none of his smiles or smirks have done that lately. 

It pains her, because that is one of the things she really loves about Kol. 

“Why does it feel like this is the end of it all?” she asks to change the subject. She can´t look him in the eyes, so she studies Kaleb´s hands. She wonders how Kol´s hands would feel in hers, his original ones. Worn after being in use for a thousand years, or as soft as ever? Most likely she will never even know. That scares her. What else has she missed only in her seventeen years? She´s not even 18, and she feels like theres already too many things she have missed.

It makes something hurt deep in her heart. She´s started to think of Kol as hers, but has Kol ever belonged to anyone at all? Maybe not since that faithful day when he stopped being human, a thousand years ago. Maybe she should have listened to Marcel. Maybe she should have turned and left as quick as possible when she had the chance to. Maybe then, she would not be head over heels for a guy who people would describe as a psychotic lunatic.

But then again she would not know this amazing, cocky, asshole, beautiful guy who have changed her so much. A guy who showed her magic in a whole new way. A way she never knew, even after all her studying and training. A magic she can´t do alone, not yet, maybe not ever.

“It´s only the end of en era, the world won´t go down just yet - even if we want it too,” Kol says, his voice so hoarse she would barely recognise it in dark room. He looks sad for a second, but it´s easily masked by his trademark cold expression. He smirks a little. There´s so many questions she wants to ask. Questions she know she won´t get the answer too. 

There´s screaming outside. Davina can smell smoke. Maybe it is the end of the world after all. At least the end of their world as they know it.

“You know what you´re going to do? You´re ready to kick dear aunty Dahlia´s ass?” he asks as he lets go of her hand. She doesn´t even know when he grabbed it again in the first place. She slowly nods, not trusting her voice to hold if she speaks. Kol looks at her. One of those long long looks that she wishes could last forever and always.

But, funny enough forever and always isn´t for them. Hell, Kol had even told her that herself. “That forever and always my siblings talk so holy about? Never included me. There was never room for me at the table.” It seems so long ago that, when he finally opened a bit to her. Finally seemed to trust her.

And now, now they´re here.

“Now, promise me Davina Claire. Promise me that you wont shut people out, that you will fight to belong, that you will never be alone because YOU left everyone, always.” He is more serious then she has ever seen him before. Gone is the jokester with an attitude like nothing can break him. Replaced with a boy who is telling her to stay with her weird family, because he knows how it is not having one. 

She gets so angry. Angry at that family that left him when he obviously needed him, the family who ruined Kol´s life by making him turn. She gets so angry because how dared his own family to drag, no, to rip him from the earth that is everything to a witch?

She finds it´s so easy to blame his family, the vampire stuff, for how Kol acted. Because this Kol, he has to be different right? They were his family, they should have cared more no matter how crazy he was. They should have fought to include him. She can´t even imagine how Kol feels, and that makes her even more bitter.

“Davina! Promise!” His voice is urgent. His eyes looks worried, scared? 

“I promise, I promise!” she yells out. She don´t know if she means it yet, but if this is what Kol needs then fuck it. He looks at her before kissing her quickly on the cheek. “Then smile, the worst is yet to come,” he grins again.

Always so freaking poetic.

She wants to cry and can only watch the boy walk out the door. He only leaves a memory of magic in the room. Like Kol´s presences filled the whole room with magic vibes and now that he´s walked out the door there´s only the dust of it left behind. She clings to it, and thinks that maybe they created their own always even if it seems they wont get that forever the Mikaelson siblings seems to hold so close to their hearts.

But who cares? She and Kol, they are just another two people trapped in a game that is showing to be bigger than them all. So if always is all she gets, damn right she´s going to fight for it. No matter the power or the fire against her. 

She can feel the magic filling her veins. She can feel it in all of her, heightened by her emotions. She can still feel Kol´s magic blending with hers and she´s not ready to let it go just yet.


End file.
